1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a pharmacy container system that improves the ease of use of a child-resistant senior-friendly (CRSF) and non-child-resistant (non-CR) closure for the pharmacy container
2. Description of the Background Art
Virtually everyone consumes prescription pharmaceuticals at one time or another. A history of incidents involving children opening and ingesting the contents of prescription medication bottles has led to regulation requiring child-resistant (CR) packaging. However, CR medication bottles can present a problem for some aged individuals or people with disabilities. Consequently, further regulation requires that CR designs be tested to verify that most adults can open the package. The resulting medication bottles have child-resistant senior-friendly (CRSF) closures that typically require two distinct motions to open the bottle. In view of at least the above issues, CRSF prescription medication containers that make a prescription medication bottle easier to use are desirable.